


At Least Tonight, We'll Have Each Other

by NhaamaMia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au'ra WoL, Consensual Sex, Drinking, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Happy Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NhaamaMia/pseuds/NhaamaMia
Summary: Valya Borlaaq knows that romance does not befit the Warrior of Light--a champion steeped in war and deaths, despite her growing feelings for the crowned prince of Doma. But when she joins Hien for a drink on the eve of the Battle for Doma Castle, even she cannot deny herself one night with the man she loves.





	At Least Tonight, We'll Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my hornies c:

For all the eves before the grand battles she's staked her life on… The ones that would determine the fates of countless of people, the ones that would change the course of history… They're always the same. Drinks, chatter, and restlessness. It didn't matter where they were. Eorzea, Ishgard, Doma—all of them, the same. 

But still, her heart hammered and her thoughts were going a mile a minute, she couldn't quite catch them. 

Valya thought she'd be used to this. Storming the Praetorium, all those nights in the Waking Sands and Rising Stones wondering if tomorrow would be her last. And tomorrow, she wondered… Who would make her heart stop? Zenos? Yotsuyu? Or Nhaama forbid… Would it be Grynewaht? 

That would be so embarrassing. 

She blew the air out of her cheeks, and took a scroll. A round through the House of the Fierce should help. Alphinaud and Alisaea fell asleep by the table, her head on his shoulder. Just looking at them, she wouldn't have known the sister to be a terrible tease. And just a few feet away, she spotted Lyse, peeking out of the doorway frame and giggling at the sleeping siblings. 

"Nice to see she's still so upbeat," said Valya, to herself. Lyse was preoccupied, the twins were asleep. Maybe Yugiri, or Gotetsu would like some company... Maybe even Hie—

Valya stopped herself before that stupid brain of hers could even go near the thought. She thanked Nhaama that the red of her dark cheeks wasn't so easily noticeable. After all, it would be unbecoming for Warrior of Light to even think such thoughts. 

And not to mention… With the crowned prince of Doma? 

She walked into the room, where the Aetheryte towered over her, trying so very hard to rinse her thoughts free off of the filth. 

"Ho, a restless soul!" She jumped, and turned. There, he was. The prince in her thoughts, sitting alone with a bottle of sake and cups. 

She shouldn't, but her feet had minds of their own. 

"Come, let us raise a glass to freedom!" Hien grinned, pushing a glass towards her as she took a seat across from him. 

"My, my. Are you sure you should be drinking so much? We have an early day tomorrow!" Valya chuckled. 

"We should not deprive ourselves of basic pleasures just because there is a battle to fought tomorrow, yes?" said Hien. She rolled her eyes with a smile, and beckoned him to fill her cup. 

It tasted sweet on her tongue, and she welcomed the warmth curled in her stomach. 

"Strange Gotetsu is not here," said Valya, fiddling with her empty cup, "He was so shocked. That you would actually destroy the castle." 

He winced, and she knew she brought up something that she should not have. 

Valya said nothing more, but continued to play with her cup. She wondered if another glass would have been wise. Fighting with a hangover didn't seem like the wisest thing to do, especially a battle of this magnitude. 

"Well, good on you, my prince," said Valya, with a chuckle, "especially when letting go of the past can turn the tide of war in favour of your subjects. How does it feel? The eve of a grand battle... Are you nervous at all?"

"I must be inhumane if I'm not," he said, swilling his cup and never dropping the smile she's come to know so well. "How do you handle it? You must be no stranger to battles that would come to determine the course of history." 

He said it with such admiration, she didn't know if she had the heart to tell him that she was just as nervous as he. It would not do well to let slip that their famed champion was a pessimist. 

"The truth is..." She trailed. Maybe it might be the alcohol warming her insides, or it even may have been him, but she felt compelled to let down her guard.

Hien waited, hanging on to her every word. 

"The truth is, I am just as nervous as you," said Valya, sheepishly twirling a strand of her hair before tucking it over her horns. Her tail stilled. Her shoulders felt a little lighter, and relief washed over her even though she knew that it was not in anyone's best interests to know how she truly felt. 

Hien looked ever so slightly taken aback, and to be honest, she wasn't sure if it was just her imagination at work, but he chuckled with his head thrown back. 

"W-What?" Valya blushed. Had she said something that warranted laughter? 

"Oh, please. Rest assured that it is not you that I am laughing at," Hien shot her a grin, the sides of his eyes growing crow's feet. "I am happy to see this side of you, Val." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You carry yourself with such a refined air. You inspire courage in the men that have lost all hope, and to believe again... But I worry that mantle is too heavy for even your shoulders."

He leaned forward and took her hand in his. It took a world of willpower not to instinctively pull away. She stayed silent, but even in the warm glow of the candles, no one could mistake the redness on her cheeks. 

"I am happy I am someone you can let your guard down. I am sure that it is an honour to be counted as confidant of a lady such as yourself," Hien continued with that smile that made her cheeks warm, and her resolve weaken. 

A lady, huh? 

The times where she was even looked at as a woman were far and few in between. For some reason when she became an idol of hope, people seem to forget that even she had primal urges.   
"Well...." She was at a loss for words. What could she even say to that? 

"We have spent quite a bit of time since our first meeting at the Steppes, no?" She rubbed her neck, looking away from him. She was toeing the line of professional and personal, and honestly? She had no clue if she had it in her to pull away. 

Slowly, she curled her fingers against his, her tips resting on his knuckles. His hands very easily enveloped hers. Valya kept her eyes cast downwards, and tried to still her heartbeat. 

Her shoulders relaxed once she heard his soft chuckle. His thumb rubbed against her skin, as he tightened his fingers around hers until their palms touched. She hoped to Nhaama that no one was watching. 

Valya clenched her eyes shut, pulled away and downed the entire content of the sake bottle. It burned the back of her throat. She stood up, and coughed. 

"Would you like to join me in my chambers tonight?" whispered Valya. 

He blinked. For a moment, she wondered if she made a horrible, horrible mistake. But he got up, and smiled. 

"Lead the way."

With a gulp and the sake making her head fuzzy, she started to walk to her room with a prince in tow. 

 

"If you wanted me so bad… Why didn't you ask earlier?' said Valya, in between heated kisses. 

The moment she closed the door and turned to him, he kissed her without a single warning. 

She closed her eyes. The warmth of his tongue against her cold scales made her sigh. His tongue had tasted sweet. A contrast from his hands, chaffed and callous undoing her sash. Valya couldn't breathe. There wasn't a moment where she could stop herself, and weigh the consequences of her actions. And perhaps, that was for the best. 

His erection poked her between her legs, as if reminding her that this was really happening. 

"I could say the same to you," he chuckled, breath tickling her horns, "don't think I have seen the way you looked at me during the Naadam."

"And you me. What was it you said again...?" She pulled again, "… magnificent, but terrifying?" 

"I meant every word," said Hien, tracing her collarbone with the tip of his finger. 

"Then, show me," she said, her eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips. She closed the distance, and pulled him close until their noses collided. 

Hien swooped her off her feet. She fitted snug in his arms, like she belonged there. Her fingers were caught up in his hair, pulling and tugging as his lips were on hers until his hair fell to his shoulders and tickled her face. 

Valya almost didn't realise the bed against her back. He climbed on top of her, with the agility she's only ever seen in the heat of the battle. He found his way back to her lips, and his nails dug into her thigh before wrapping it around his waist.

She gasped when his hand tore off her yukata with such force, she heard a rip. Hien pulled away, and she watched his eyes make a trail down her body, fingers tracing against the dark scales on her thighs. She would have had a bit of modesty. Pull away, or cover herself up, but the wetness she felt between her legs made it impossible to deny herself any longer. Or him. 

"Now, here is a question for you, my dear Val," said Hien, his voice trailing, as his eyes fixated on the darker patch of her panties, "how long has it been?" 

Her cheeks dusted red, and she gulped. Dear Nhaama, how long had it been? 

Not even she knew. 

"I… I've been busy," said Valya meekly, "saving countries and all that, you know. I don't have a lot of time for myself. Much less, this." 

Hien chuckled, his hand cupping her cheek and stroking her slowly with his thumb, "what a shame, for a body like yours to go unseen for so long. I'm honoured." 

Rolling her eyes, she smirked, "I didn't take you for such sap, Hien."

He shot her look, and said nothing else. His lips found their way to her neck, biting and sucking against the scales, as his hand pressed against the small of her back as she arched into his touch. Small, soft moans filled the room, as she gave herself up to him. 

Hien cupped her breasts, and watched as it jiggled in his hands. He looked with such focus that it was almost funny. His fingers squeezed her. The warmth of his skin made her shiver. 

Valya pressed her lips into a thin line when he latched onto her nipple. The tongue curled around the nub, and raised bumps along the skin of her thighs. Her fingers dug into his back, and she nuzzled her nose into his hair. She tugged at his coat, suddenly overcome with this need to feel his skin against hers. She needed to feel him. She needed to know that it was real, and not her overactive mind playing tricks on her. His cock pressing against her wasn't enough—she needed every inch of him. 

Hien shrugged off of the coat before she could tear it off of him. Her breaths were ragged, and her heart was hammering like a beast enraged. She rubbed her hands against his chest, tracing the bumps and ridges of his skin. Her gaze wandered over to the scars on his shoulder. The skin felt rough to the touch. 

She reached to press her lips against the scar, and wrapped her arms around him with her nails digging into his back. He let a grunt slip past his lips. 

Slowly, Valya turned him and pushed him against the bed. Her cheeks were dusted red, and her head weighed down like a brick, but she was already making quick work of his hakama. She pulled it down. It dropped to the ground with his boots with a soft thud. 

Her eyes stayed on his, watching and waiting like she would a beast in her captive. She traced her way up his legs, feeling every bump, hair, and inch of skin before she stopped at his loincloth. The tip of his cock poked out. 

Making quick work of it, she took him in her hand, stroking slow and long. Her cheeks were burning up still. She could feel her pussy twitch and ache when she thought about him filling her up with every single inch of his size. Valya quickened her pace, his grunts and moans growing in volume and filled the room until she started to feared that the others, still awake and about, hearing their lord in a fit of lust. 

Her hand had grown wet with precum, and she lowered her head down, curled her tail around his leg, and took him in her mouth, tasting him. She flicked her tongue against the head of his penis, as she watched his face contorting. 

"What's wrong, lordling?" said Valya with a chuckle, "too good cat's got your tongue?" 

Even she did not know where her courage was coming from, but there was something about having the crowned prince of a nation she was trying to liberate, trying to control the noises while having his dick sucked that'd do that. 

Hien managed a smirk. He reached over, and grabbed her by the sides of her chest and pulled her up to his lap. His arm snaked around her waist and gripped her against his body, as his hand made its way down to the scales of her thighs and ran a finger against her core, eliciting a yelp. 

Valya quickly covered her mouth, "y-you tease!" 

"Quick to change gears, I see," said Hien. His fingers continued to trace the outside of her pussy, running it through her clit and sending electricity running through her blood, before slipping it inside of her. 

Her toes curled, and she pressed her lips against his. Tiny gasps and moans escaping through heated kisses and long, quick strokes. His thumb rubbed her clit, and she felt his hand cupping her ass, squeezing and bringing her closer to him. 

"Oh, Nhaama..." Valya sighed, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and threw her head back. She squirmed from his touch, and curled her toes whenever he rubbed her harder and harder until she was a shaking, drooling mess. 

"I'm so close..." She clenched her eyes shut. She felt his lips on her, and his tongue lapping up the drool running down the side of her chin. His panting only made her insides coil tighter, yearning sweet, sweet release. 

Just before she was about to be tipped over that edge, Hien tossed her on her back and lifted her legs up by her thighs. She hadn't register what was happening before his tongue--wet and warm--licked up her juices, and a scream was muffled with her hand clasping over her mouth. 

"Hien!" Her face grew red and her cheeks were radiating with warmth. Valya's eyes rolled back with her hips arched into his mouth. 

Hien's tongue flicked against her clit with his fingers pushing inside her again.

"Cum for me," he said, his hot breath sending tingles down her spine. 

"A-Aahh, mmng..!" Valya gasped, her lips quivering and her limbs shook like jelly. Nhaama, she was so close she could taste it. 

With another hard suck and a thrust of his finger, she shot up and pulled his hair as her moans changed to a high-pitched whine akin of that of a coeurl. The pleasure rippled through her core and sent her body into a spasm before it died off and she laid slack in his arms. 

"Nhaama..." She rolled to her side, almost lulled to sleep with how his fingers were caressing the sides of her hip, "who'd ever thought the prince would know how to treat a woman?" 

Hien chuckled, climbing on top of her and tucking her hair behind her horns. He leaned down and kissed a trail down the scales of her neck, "were you expecting otherwise?" 

"Mmm," she nodded. 

"Enlighten me then," he grinned, grabbing her by her waist and flipping her to rest her on his chest, "what type of a lover did you picture me for?" 

Valya pursed her lips, and brought her hand down to his dick again, stroking slow and hard. His teeth gritted for a brief moment, but maintained the cheeky grin.

"Hm," she tapped her chin, "you are formidable in battle, but I always thought you the sort that was clueless in bed. Nice to know that you are capable of surprising me."

"Is that so, my dear Val?" He flashed her a grin before flipping her over, and shifting his weight on her, eliciting a gasp. His chest pressed against her breasts, and his hands pinned her wrists above her head. "Now, may I?" 

Valya felt a shiver running through her body when he pressed his hard cock against her. The tip was sliding up, coated in her wetness. Her lip quivered and she wanted to say 'yes', but no words would leave her mouth, leaving her to look at him with eyes that no one could mistake as lust, and nodding her head. 

She pressed a hand to his cheek as he kissed her, his teeth sinking into her lip and tugging as his hand brushed against her thigh and pushed himself inside of her, hissing as he did so. 

Arching her back, she shut her eyes and sighed in bliss. 

"Hien..."

He was shaking ever so slightly, moving so slow that it was beginning to torture her as he continued to suck on her lip. 

As he begun to pick up the pace and thrusted long and deep inside of her, she dug her nails into his back. Her juices were dripping down her ass and wetting the bed. Her arms gripped on to him for dear life. Valya broke away from the kiss, and pressed herself against the nape of his neck. 

The last thing she needed now was for someone to walk by and hear the indecencies that was taking place in this room right now. No one needed to know that the two leading warriors of tomorrow's battle were so intimately entangled. 

Her toes curled, and her tail wagged whenever he hit the deepest parts of her. She sunk her teeth into his skin, but still even that wasn't enough to muffle her screams. 

A flurry of grunts and moans escaped his lips. For the first time, the cool and collected image of this prince was broken, and she saw him as she wished she could. A man in pure abandon, making sweet love to a woman who wanted this just as much as he did.

"Hien! Hien! Ah!" Valya screamed against his neck, her hand flying up to his hair and tugging it in fistful. Their moans grew in volume until she hadn't a clue which were hers and which were his. 

His hands were running down her back, against the sweat and the scales. She could feel the roughness of his fingertips whenever he gripped her, and rammed his dick inside. 

Hien pulled away from her embrace. He pressed her thighs against her chest, and thrusted rough.

Her hands flew to his arms, digging the nails into the skin as her eyes shot open. Every thrust sent her into a spasm, squirming and twitching under him, and stopped her brain from being able to think straight. The only thing on her mind was how she was losing it. 

"Are you close?" Valya managed through the electricity running through her veins, and her light-headedness. 

He only nodded. His hair had fallen down over his face, as it flowed down his back and tickled her thighs. Sweat was beading by the scar on his brow, dripping down on her when he pounded her, the skin slapping against hers. 

She clenched her eyes shut as she tried to stave it off as long as she could, though it was proving next to impossible. Every move he made, she was almost sure that she didn't have it in her to wait any longer. But he was beginning to become more frenzied, like a beast at the end of its time, and striking as his instincts were telling him to. 

His moans were beginning to get more guttural, and his breath grew ragged. His cock twitched harder inside of her. 

"I can't... Anymore..." He said through hissed breaths, and slowed thrusts. 

"Do it inside me," she said, panting. He looked at her with furrowed brows, and she nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

Valya tensed up, and raked her nails down his back, leaving red-hot marks. Her throat was getting dry and hoarse from screaming his name. She shut her eyes, and felt the waves of pleasure shake her to her cores with a cry. 

She felt him shake in her embrace, and warmth filling every crevice inside. He collapsed on her, breathing heavily and shifting his weight on her. Amidst her own panting and his, his heartbeat was hammering against hers. 

"I lo--" She quickly bit back whatever nonsense that was about to leave her mouth, and snuggled her head into the nape of his neck, placing kisses by his sweat-soaked skin. 

"Pardon?" said Hien, pulling her away and looking her in the eye. 

"No. Nothing," Valya smiled. There was no need for sap--It was pointless. She wrapped her arms around him, and settled him onto the bed next to her, "I just... I love how nice tonight's been. T-Though I am worried if the feelings in my legs are going to return in time." 

He barked in laughter and pulled her in close, "I have faith in you, Warrior of Light." 

"That makes one of us, at least," said Valya, snuggling up against him. They stayed up talking, firing back quips and snarky remarks. It wasn't long until she heard his light snoring, and the full weight of his head laying against hers. 

She traced her fingers against the hair on his arm, the defined tones of his muscles, and sighed. Once she sleeps and the morning comes, this closeness would cease to exist, and they'd have to go back to the roles destiny would have them play. 

If sleep were to take her, it would not have been her choice. 

 

Valya refastened the straps by shoulder pads, and fitted her breastplates against her chest. She picked up her greataxe and hoisted it over her shoulders, and took a deep breath by the gates of Doma Castle. 

Her hands shook. She thought about the fates of tens of thousands Domans that were riding on her success, and the thought of failing them… It was enough to make anyone shake in their boots. 

Maybe one day, she might get used to it. Maybe one day it'd just be an errand she could tick off her to-do list. The thought of that scared her, but if it'd get her hands to stop shaking, then so be it. 

"I wish you luck, my friend," someone said, coming on over to her side and placing a hand on her shoulder plates, and making her jump. 

Valya turned, her hand gripping the axe with a cleave at the ready. Once she saw that it was Hien, she relaxed ever so slightly, and eyed the hand on her shoulder. She could not feel his hand through the armor, but she knew it was worlds apart the type of touch she craved from him. 

"I do not know what use luck would be in a battlefield, but I appreciate the sentiment, my lord," said Valya, grinning. 

"Return to us alive, Warrior of Light," he said. The smile dropped from his face; it was the most serious she had ever seen him. 

There were so many things she wanted to say. Things she should have last night, back when they weren't the Prince of Doma and the Warrior of Light, but just Hien and Val--a man and a woman who may or may not be in love with one another. 

But she bit them back. 

With a shuddering breath, her hands shook as she locked eyes with him.

"Don't I always, your highness?" Valya shot him a smirk before shifting the visor of her helmet over her face, “now, let us get your nation back.”

She turned away, and marched into the castle.


End file.
